LUNATIC LOVE MISSION
by Kiting Bewok
Summary: Tsubasa kedatangan Fans sableng. Anehnya,pria itu lumayan tertarik dengan gadis yang mirip boneka itu. Lalu?Gimana dengan Sanae? Baca aja deh... One Shoot koplak! OOC, CCD, Absurd... yah, begitulah -,-v


LUNATIC LOVE MISSION

"Kalian, siap?"

"Siap, nona!"

"Oke. Saatnya menjalankan misi…!" (back song*mission impossible*)

.

.

.

Captain Tsubasa© Yoichi Takahashi

Lunatic Love Mission © Raras Vadma

Rating : T++

Genre : Humor, Fantasy, Romance

###

Jumat, 27 Juli. 02.10 PM. Barcelona, Spanyol.

"Kenapa Tsubasa? Porsi makanmu sedikit sekali." Sanae Nakazawa—Wanita itu menatap bingung piring sarapan pria didepannya,

"Entah. Morning Sickness mungkin…"

Sanae lantas tertawa. "Istilah itu hanya bisa dipakai perempuan, sayang."

"Yeah… _sé que,_"

"Pasti kau kelelahan. Untung hari ini kau cuti. Banyak beristirahatlah! Besok kan, hari yang spesial,"

"Spesial apanya?" Tsubasa mengangkat alis tingi, "Aku lagi selek sama Rivaul, nih. Ck. Dasar cowok papua!" ia menggigit roti isinya dengan sadis.

"Lho? Memang kenapa?"

"Besok dia pamer teknik andalan barunya padaku. Katanya, kalo ingin main di tim inti secara full di pertandingan minggu depan, aku harus menunjukkan teknik baru padanya besok saat latih tanding. _Kusso_!"

"Lalu, kau sudah punya teknik baru?" Tanya Sane kalem.

"Entah. Belum tahu. Aku akan cari mulai sekarang. Dah…." Pria itu beranjak. Melenggang keluar rumah sambil menenteng bola kebanggaanya.

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Tempat pemandian. Merefreskan pikiran dulu."

Dahi Sanae lantas mengkerut. "memang dia Spanyol ada tempat pemandian umum?"

Tsubasa tersentak. Lalu menabok kening.

"Yah… mungkin aku akan ketaman kota." Ujar Tsubasa akhirnya. Pria itu kemudian keluar dari rumah.

"Waw! Itu Tsubasa Ozora kan? Pemain berbakat dari China!"

Tsubasa mendengar. Ia geram tapi tak banyak komen, tetep stay cool mantul-mantulin bola dikakinya.

"Eh… kau salah! dia itu Ohzora Tsubasa dari Hongkong!"

Tsubasa juga mendengar. Ia geram tapi lagi-lagi tak berkomentar.

"Kalian tolol! Dia itu Oliver Attom dari klub Barcelona, tau!"

Kali ini Tsubasa nyengir kambing. Tapi tentu saja tiga orang bule yang berkomentar itu tak melihat cengiran Tsubasa yang luar biasa menawan. Ala-ala iklan pasta gigi kuda gitu deh…

"Test! Test… disini mata-mata satu…"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Tuan Tsubasa sedang berada di taman kota, nona…"

"Baiklah. Aku kesana. Kau tetap awasi dia!"

"Holla Tsubasah! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya dengan salah kaprah, Tsubasa menoleh jengah. Mendapati seorang bule dengan manik mata topaz melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan lebay.

"Siapa ya?" dan ke cool-an Tsubasa-pun tampak.

"Lho? Kau nggak mengenaliku? Ini aku! Elsite Pierre!"

Pria yang mengaku bernama Pierre itu berhasil membuat Tsubasa pongo. "Apa?! Kau… Pierre?! Rambutmu.. kenapa? Kok gundul?"

Pierre meringis. "Ini permintaan kekasih hatiku. Ia menginginkan rambutku seperti ini."

"Hah? Oh.. yaampun. Kekasihmu yang digosipkan orang Afganistan itu?"

"Bukan!" Pierre berseru. "Dari India. Kau tahu? Kajol Desgan! Dia menginginkanku jadi biksu."

Lagi. Tsubasa bertampang pongo. Kemudian ia berdehem sebelum berucap. "Aih. Aih… segitu cintanya ya?" Pierre hanya nyengir sepuluh jari.

"Eh, kau masih aktif dengan sepak bola?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku akan jadi biksu. Jadi tidak ada lagi sepak bola di kamus hidupku. Kekayaanku sudah kusambangkan untuk semua anak miskin di India." Jelas Pierre. Ia menyisir kepalanya tapi kemudian sadar jika disana sudah tak ada sehelai rambut.

"Kau bercanda! Kau berhenti main sepak bola?! Hei, masa depanmu masih cerah. Untuk apa susah payah jadi biksu?" Tsubasa bertanya heboh.

"Yah.. inilah pilihanku. Hm.. aku duluan ya Tsubasah, mau ketemu teman lama dulu di kota sebrang. Dagh!" Dan pria gundulpun berlalu. Tsubasa cengo di tempat. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika kepalanya gundul seperti Pierre. Pasti unyu banget!

Langkah jenjang Tsubasa mendekat pada kolam air mancur ditengah-tengah taman. Wajah kece nya terpantul suram di genangan kolam. _Kusso! Aku akan menunjukkan teknik apaaaa?!_ Dan sekarang, pria itu meremas rambutnya gemas. Disaat khalayak mengira ada orang asia gila nyasar ke spanyol, seorang gadis mirip boneka menghampiri.

"Etto.. Tsubasa-san?"

Tsubasa mendongak. "Ya? Kenapa?" kembali, pria itu pasang stay cool meski rambut miringnya sedikit turun.

"Kamu Tsubasa Ozora, kan?" gadis itu bertanya kembali. Tsubasa lantas mengangguk.

"YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Iris hitam pekat gadis itu mendadak bling-bling, memeluk Tsubasa kemudian. "Akhirnya bisa ketemu juga. Yaampun! Aku salah satu fans terberat mu!"

"I..iya… Tapi lepaskan aku. Nggak enak dilihiatin banyak orang." Ujar Tsubasa. Padahal dia sudah dilihatin dari tadi.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Kenalin. Aku Sur. Surtiadjani. Salah satu penggemar fanatic mu!"

"O ya?" Tsubasa tersenyum. Meraih jabatan Ken. Lalu mereka duduk berdampingan.

"Iya! Percaya ato nggak, aku sering nyiumin potretmu. Aku juga sering berhayal bisa menikahi mu." Tutur gadis itu. Tsubasa mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi.

"Jujur ya… Aku iri sama Sanae. Coba saja waktu itu aku yang menjadi menejer di kesebelasan Nankatsu. Aku yakin, aku bisa memilikimu sekarang."

"Aku nggak ngerti kau ngomong apa, tapi yang pasti kau tak perlu iri. Iri itu perbuatan tercela. Ohya, ngomong-ngomong… kau dari negara mana? Bukan _Espana_ kan?"

Surti tersenyum lebar. "Aku dari negara yang jauh…! Aku bela-belain kesini untuk berrtemu denganmu. Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu besok. Tapi hanya berdua."

"Hanya berdua? Waduh… kayaknya nggak bisa, Sur. Sanae pasti ngamuk. Lagi pula, besok aku ada latih tanding antara pemain inti dan pemain minor." Tsubasa memasang tampang menyesal.

"Tapi… aku benar-benar ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu berdua saja! Urusan Sanae gampanglah. Biarkan saja si babon betina itu!"

Seketika Tsubasa melotot. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Gomen. Mulutku berucap sendiri. Lagi pula aku memang sebel sama dia. Kan sudah kubilang. Andai saja aku lebih dulu ketemu denganmu. Bahkan sebelum Yayoi. Andai saja pakde Takahashi nggak nyiptain Sanae Nakazawa. Aku… benar-benar menyukaimu Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa membisu. Ia hanya menatap gadis disebelahnya dengan perasaan gado-gado. Bingung. Sedikit kesal, dan… menikmati gaya bahasa gadis itu.

"Aku akan menonton latih tandingmu besok. Aku akan menyemangatimu!" celetuk Surti.

"Apa?" Tsubasa memekik. "Mustahil! Para wartawan yang ingin meliput latih tanding klub Barcelona saja banyak yang diusir. Kau tidak akan boleh, Sur!"

"Halah! Memang segitu rahasianya latihan di tim Barcelona? Apa latihannya kayak ikut wamil? Yang kalo salah tending di tabokin seratus kali? Nggak kan? Tenang sajalah! Urusan itu bisa kuatasi." Surti menepuk dada, sepintas terlihat uap mendidih dari kedua hidung gadis itu.

"Ck. Keras kepala! Kau sama seperti Sanae." Pria disampingnya bergumam. Gadis itu kontan menoleh. "Aku benci disamakan sama Sanae! Aku ya aku! Dia ya dia! Lagipula, aku sama dia bagusan aku tau!"

Tsubasa tertegun. Rupanya cewek dihadapannya punya kepedean tingkat iblis!

"Aku sudah bertemu adikmu,"

Tsubasa menoleh. "Daichi?"

"Iya. Siapa lagi? Nggak mungkin Yamada Mamoru kan?" ceracau Surti. "Dia sama sepertimu. Tapi aku rasa dia lebih pendek darimu dulu." Imbuhnya.

"Yaampun. Aku saja jarang bertemu dengannya. Setiap kali aku pulang ke Jepang, dia pasti sedang main bola, kalo pulang pasti langsung ngorok. Yah.. interaksi kami sebagai adik-kakak hanya sedikit." Balas Tsubasa.

"Daichi bilang. Ia iri sama kamu." Ujar Surti lirih, tidak bermaksud memberitahu tapi rupanya Tsubasa memiliki kuping kelelawar (?).

"Iri? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Dia iri tapi dia bilang juga sayang. Ibumu dirumah sudah jarang mengurusnya. Dan dia bilang, ibumu lebih sayang padamu." Lanjut Surti pelan.

"Dia bilang begitu?"

"Dia juga bilang, kehebatan sepakbolamu terlalu cetek dibanding dia. Dia bilang gitu sambil makan nasi kare sampai nambah tiga kali." Kali itu Tsubasa tersenyum tipis mendengar cerita gadis disebelahnya. Kemudian pria itu menunduk.

"Aku jarang menghubungi keluarga di Jepang. Paling-paling ibu yang menelpon kerumah. Tapi tentu saja yang angkat Sanae."

"Ohya, kau tau apa yang dibilang Daichi padaku waktu aku ingin pergi menemuimu?" Tanya Surti.

"Nani?"

"Dia bilang, aku lebih cocok untukmu daripada cewek sok imut tapi aslinya garang itu." Surti menatap Tsubasa lurus-lurus, membuat pria itu kepo pangkat ceban.

"Ah… aku nggak suka ceracauanmu tentang isteriku," Gerutunya kemudian. Menatap gadis disebelahnya dengan dingin.

"Well, itu kan kata adekmu. Tanyakan saja padanya. Aku jujur kok. Teman-temanmu bisa mendapat pasangan hidup yang cakep-cakep. Tapi tidak denganmu Tsubasa. Yah, menurutku sih. Kalau kau mau berkomentar lagi, itu terserah kau,"

Tsubasa menghela sejenak kemudian nyengir. Bola matanya sempat melirik keatas. "Tapi aku rasa kau mengejek hanya untuk menghibur diri karena kau keduluan Sanae kan?" Surti menggembungkan pipi. Pria disampingnya meneruskan. "Sebenarnya waktu menikah dengan Sanae aku ragu. Tapi karena dukungan dan sorakan dari rekan-rekan, aku jadi mantap menikahinya. Lagipula, Sanae tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan, kok. Dia ma—"

"Tsubasa, bulan lalu aku bertemu sepupumu." Ken kembali memulai obrolan. Melencegkan jauh-jauh topik sebelumnya.

"Seisuke-san?"

"Bukan! Dih, aku nggak suka sama sepupumu yang itu! Sukanya tebar pesona doang! Yang kumaksud tentu saja Kyosuke Kanno!" seru Surti. Tsubasa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa bilang begitu? Kau tidak kagum dengan Seisuke-san? Ya ampun! Wakabayashi aja nge-fans banget sama Seisuke-san. Di Jepang maupun di AC Milan, dia jadi idola!"

"Tapi aku yakin pamornya akan anjlok kalo suka tebar pesona gitu, lagipula Kyosuke lebih hebat! Dan dia bisa mendapatkan isteri yang hebat juga!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Miki-san.. sangat serasi dengan Kyousuke.." gumam Surti. Ia menatap rumput hijau. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak bisa melencengkan topic. Intinya kesitu-situ juga.

"Udahan deh, kalo kamu hanya ingin mencemoh isteriku!" Tsubasa bangkit dari kubur duduk.

"Kau merasa aku mencemohnya? Aduh Tsubasa… nggak guna banget aku mencemoh dia, aku hanya sebel sama dia, sama kayak kamu yang lagi sebel sama Rivaul sekarang. Aku mendengar gosip, Rivaul isterinya sebelas!"

Tsubasa menoleh. Lalu duduk lagi. "Lanjut deh.."

Surti memulai cerita kembali. "Di negaraku ada film yang ngikut-ngikutin action mu, Tsubasa. Aku muak. Ingin rasanya ngelabrak stasiun TV itu."

"Tendangan mereka dari pada dibilang hebat lebih pantas dibilang aneh. Kau tahu, untuk bisa over head kick yang tinggi sepertimu, para kru menggunakan tali. Autis banget kan? Dan lagi, nama tendangan mereka sangat-sangat lebay, Ah! pokoknya film dinegaraku itu memuakkan deh!" Tsubasa mulai tertarik dengan cerita gadis itu. Matanya selalu mengikuti gestur tubuh Surti ketika bercerita.

"Nama film itu apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tendangan si Badun. Ck. Dari namanya saja udah kamseupay iuh…"

"Apa itu kamseupay iuh?"

Ken tergelak. "Kau tidak tau? Yah, wajar. Itu ejakkan yang lagi nge trand di negaraku."

"Dari tadi kau menyebut negaramu, negaramu. Tapi tidak diberitahu apa nama negaramu." Tsubasa menaikkan satu kakinya ke kaki satunya.

"Ciamis."

Tsubasa cepat menoleh. Memasang kupingnya. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku dari Negara Ciamis. Kau tahu?"

Tsubasa menggeleng.

"Tentu saja! Jangan cari dipeta. Sampai bola sepak berubah jadi sekecil biji nangkapun kau nggak akan menemukan negaraku disana." Ujar Surti tertawa. Tsubasa kembali cengo.

"Kau butuh tendangan baru, kan? Cobalah tendang bolamu sekuat tenaga ke pohon yang besar dan kokoh. Kalo ribuan serangga jatuh dan beberapa tangkai patah, itu akan jadi tendangan yang hebat. Tapi resikonya, kau harus menyapu bekas uji cobamu itu. Itu kalo kamu menerima usulku." Ujar Surti tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau memberiku usul? Padahal aku akan menemukan tendanganku sendiri."

"Sampai kapan? Kau akan menemukan tendangamu sendiri setelah menjambaki rambutmu sampai gundul kayak Pierre? Aduh… kamseupay banget deh!"

Tsubasa tergelak.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau memberi usul untuk menendang pohon?" katanya.

"Yah karena, rambutnya Rivaul nggak jauh beda dari pohon. Menurutku sih.." gadis itu nyengir tiga jari. "Kalau kamu benar-benar menerima usulku. Kau tidak usah repot membersihkan bekas latihannya. Biar pengawalku yang tangani!" imbuhnya.

"A..akan kupikirkan nanti." Respon Tsubasa.

Surti lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau pulang ke Ciamis?" Tanya Tsubasa. Sepertinya pria itu mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu.

"Tentu tidak. Aku akan ke Konoha untuk mengatur strategi agar aku bisa menyusup masuk ke camp latihan Barca. Beberapa pengawalku akan kutinggal disini kalo-kalo kau butuh bantuan pengawalku. Nanti malam aku pasti ketempatmu. Dadah.." Dan cewek itupun berlalu bagai kentut kutilang. Terlihat seulas senyum manis terseungging dibibir ranum Tsubasa Ozora.

Waktu baru menunjukkan setengah delapan sore. Itu masih dibilang sore karena langit Spanyol masih tampak seperti senja. Tapi Sanae Nakazawa sudah menguap lebih dari sepuluh kali. Tsubasa disampingnya tampak risih karena abab isterinya mungkin seperti bau naga.

"Kau ngantuk? Tidurlah! Tak usah menemaniku membuat strategi." Ujarnya.

"Tapi... kau nggak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa. Aku masih harus menyusun rencana agar pertahananku tak mudah dibobol, untuk tendangan… aku sudah memantapkannya tadi sore. Kau boleh tidur. Pasti capek mengurus rumah." Tsubasa memperjelas.

"Yasudah. Aku tidur dulu ya…" Sanae beranjak, belum menuju kamar, wanita itu malah mendekat ke suaminya.

"Met malam," dan mendaratkan cipokan mesra dipipi Tsubasa. Pria itu meringis.

Detik, menit, jam terus berjalan. Hingga sampai tengah malam, mata kelabu Tsubasa mendadak melek. Ditengoknya Sanae yang ngorok sempurna disebelahnya, sama sekali tak bergeming dengan gedoran jendela kamarnya. "Ck! Siapa sih malam-malam begini!?" Dumel Tsubasa pelan. Ia mendekati jendela dan menarik tirainya.

"Sur Surtiadjani?!" memekik pelan kemudian.

Disana, cewek imut dengan tatanan rambut pendek dengan pakaian casual nyengir lebar. Melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan Tsubasa menemuinya.

. . . .

"Sedang apa disini? Ini tengah malam! Kalau Sanae bangun, pasti jadi ribut!" Seru Tsubasa. Mereka akhirnya ngobrol berdua disuatu taman yang tak tampak sepi, padahal keadaannya bisa dibilang gelap gurita gulita.

"Dimana ini?" Tsubasa panik. "ini bukan Barcelona kan?"

Surti mendesah panjang. "Kau lupa ucapanku? Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu berdua saja tanpa ada orang yang dikenal merecoki."

"Ya tapi ini dimana?"

"Kau tidak tahu tempat ini? Kita sedang di _Ecole Miltair_, Paris."

Tsubasa terbelalak. Mata sipitnya mendedak segede jengkol. "Apa?! Kok bisa di Paris? Yaampun. Besok pagi jam setengah lima aku harus sudah sampai di camp pelatihan. Lagi pula, untuk apa kau—"

"Enam… Lima… Empat… Tiga… Dua… Satu—" Hitungan mereka—para pengunjung berhenti. Lalu…,

Susah untuk dituliskan. Yang pasti, keadaan tempat itu tiba-tiba bertabur cahaya. Pandangan didepan dipenuhi dengan gemerlap lampu-lampu. Tsubasa baru sadar, ia berada di bukit sekitar menera Eifel bersama ratusan pengunjung. Menara Eifel yang semula tak jelas terlihat kini benar-benar menawan.

"Indah kan?" Surti bertanya, tak menatap Tsubasa.

"Iya…"

"Sekarang, kau menoleh padaku," ujar gadis itu. Tsubasa tak ayal menoleh dan mendapati bibir Surti menyapu bibirnya. Ingin memberontak tapi tak tega. Tsubasa tak membalas menyium. Ia tahu itu nyeleweng. Biar saja si cewek itu yang dosa, pikirnya.

"Hahaha.. aku tahu kau pasti tak membalas ciumanku, Tsubasa. Tapi tak apa. Ini hadiah dariku. Ontanjoubi Omedato, Tsubasa…" Gadis itu tersenyum manis setelah lima detik mencium pria didepannya. Hal itu nggak cuma dilakukan Tsubasa dan Surti, jika dilihat ke penjuru tempat pertunjukan iluminasi, semuanya lebih dari cipokan*hayo lho…*

"Ken…" Tsubasa berucap lirih, Ia menunduk. Sekilas Surti melihat guratan merah dipipi Tsubasa.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kita tiba-tiba nyasar di Paris? Aku yakin tadi masih di Spanyol." Berujar, tetap menatap pijakan yang tampak bergemerlap.

"Itulah Fanfic. Suka-suka sang pencipata." Jawab Surti enteng sembari nyengir.

Seperti ada yang menggerakan, tangan Tsubasa spontan menarik pinggang Surti untuk mendekat, lalu ia memuluk cewek itu erat sekali. "Makasih…" bisiknya.

Tsubasa tahu… ia salah. Tsubasa tahu… kalau Sanae melihat ini, pasti gadis itu angsung ngamuk bak Godzila. Tsubasa tahu… ia suami yang kurang benar. Tapi, Tsubasa tahu… ia juga merasa terharu dengan hadiah dari gadis yag sedang didekapnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita kembali. Aku khawatir efek obat tidur Sanae segera habis." Celetuk Surti. Melepas pelukan dari Tsubasa.

Tsubasa tersentak. "Obat tidur? Kau memberikannya pada Sanae? Pantas saja tidurnya ngebo banget!"

"Yah, kalau tidak seperti itu, misiku nggak akan berhasil. Aku meminta pengawalku menyusupkan obat tidur dimakanan Sanae."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kapan pengawalmu memasuki rumahku? Sanae tidak bercerita ada penyusup."

"Pengawalku rata-rata lulusan universitas Konoha. Yah, ninja punya cara khusus agar misi seperti itu tidak gagal." Ujar Surti tersenyum lebar. Tsubasa melengos.

Puas menonton pertunjukan Iluminasi menara Eifel, mereka kembali ke Barcelona, Spanyol. Surti langsung pamit dan menjanjikan akan menonton latih tanding Tsubasa nanti pagi.

"Kau sudah siap Tsubasa?" Pria dengan kulit cokelat matang itu tersenyum menantang. Tangannya berkacak pinggang sementara salah satu kakinya bertumpu pada bola sepak.

"Tentu saja, Rivaul! Aku pasti masuk ke tim inti dan bermain secara utuh menjadi Top Bottom!"seru Tsubasa percaya diri, tak lupa senyum pepsodent-nya dikerahkan.

"Bagus! Kepercayaan itu nomor satu. Tapi jangan harap aku akan memberi peluang. Ayo kita mulai!"

Bersamaan dengan peluit kick off. Latih tanding antara tim inti dan minorpun berlangsung. Disaat beberapa pemain tim minor melambai-lambaikan tangan minta operan bola dari Tsubasa, pria itu tak menghiraukan.

"Hohoho.. semangat sekali." Didepan garis pertahanan tim inti, Rivaul sudah menghadang dengan stay cool. Tsubasa membalas dengan senyum dan melancarkan gerakan gesit yang ia pelajari dari pengawal Ken.

"Akan kurebut bola itu, Tsubasa!" Rivaul berlari menyongsong pria didepannya. "Tidak semudah itu, Rivaul. Bola adalah Pacar! Tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun!" Tsubasa balas berseru lantang. Ketika berhasil menemukan celah pada Rivaul, Tsubasa bersiap menembak.

_Ingat Tsubasa, ancang-ancangnya nggak usah kelamaan!_

Ia ingat ucapan Ken. Pria itu sadar, selama ini ketika menendang, ancang-ancangnya selalu lebih dari tiga menit. Dan tak ayal hanyak beberapa detik bola itu langsung melesat dari kaki Tsubasa. "Ini dia! Tentangan baruku! Tendangan Ciamiiiiiiiiiiiis!"

Sang kiper tak bereaksi selain cengo. Dan dengan mudah, bola itu masuk. Masih setengah sadar, Rodrigo—kiper tim inti melongo sambil menggaruk pelipis.

Kita lihat Rivaul…

Oh, tak beda jauh. Hanya saja mulut pria itu terbuka lebih lebar.

"Apa?! Ci… ci apa? Ciamis?" tanyanya bingung. Tsubasa tersenyum bangga. "Yo'a! Gimana? Sesuai janjimu, kau akan merekomendasikanku menjadi tim inti dan bermain full, kan?"

Rivaul berdehem kemayu. "Yah… sesuai janjiku. Tapi mungkin masih dipertimbanggkan oleh menejer Van Sal."

"Tak apa! Aku hanya bercanda ayo lanjutkan permainan!"Seru Tsubasa gembira. Ia senang bisa pamer tendangan terbarunnya.

Dan permainanpun berlanjut.

Ruang ganti.

"Tsubasa, tadi kau menyebutkan tendangan apa? Aneh sekali!" Alberto bertenya, menyantolkan handuk kecil dileher. Sudah mirip tukang becak dia siang itu.

"Oh.. Tendangan Ciamis? Inspirasi itu kudapat dari teman." Jelas Tsubasa tersenyum.

"Nice shoot, Tsubasa! Kedudukanmu di tim in akan dipertimbangkan, Menejer dan pelatih tampaknya mulai tertarik denganmu Tsubasa!" cetus Rivaul seraya menghampiri. Diulurkannya tangan kanan ke Tsubasa. "Terimakasih. Kita bekerja sama ya!" balas Tsubasa meraih uluran tangan Rivaul.

Ketika ruang ganti sepi, Tsubasa baru bersiap pulang setelah mengganti sepatunya yang ada di loker.

"Eh?"

Melihat ada yang janggal dalam lokernya, alis tebal Tsubasa berkerut. "Surat siapa ini?"

Tengok kanan, tengok kiri. Pria itu tak mendapat jawaban pertanyaannya, akhirnya meraih dan membuka surat itu. Isinya…

Tsubasa…

Maaf aku nggak bisa datang kepertandinganmu. Benar-benar maaf. Aku harus pulang ke negaraku. Ku anggap surat ini bisa membuat seolah aku mendatangimu pada latih tanding. Maaf karena sebelumnya aku bersikap serampangan dan ngomong semena-mena tentang isterimu. Kuharap dia nggak tahu agar dia nggak marah. Hehehe.. Semoga latih tanding dan hari ulang tahunmu menyenangkan ^0^9

Best Fan :* 

Surtiadjani

28 July 20xx 

Selesai membaca. Tsubasa meringis lebar. Ternyata namanya Surtiadjani. Bukan Sur Sutiadjani, pikirnya.

"Tsubasa, kau kenapa? Masakanku tak enak? Kau makan sepertinya ogah-ogahan. Kemarin juga," Sanae bertanya ketika makan malam berlangsung.

"Kata siapa? Ini enak sekali! Kado makanan enak ini benar-benar hebat!" seru Tsubasa kemudian, jempolnya ngacung dengan tinggi. Sanae tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang…"

"Terimakasih." Tsubasa balas tersenyum manis.

"Nah, malam ini, aku akan melayanimu!"

"Oho. Special Service ya?" Tsubasa menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan milikmu!" Sanae nyengir.

"Wakata, wakata. Oh ya Sanae,"

"Nani?"

"Maaf, ya."

Alis Sanae mengernyit, "Untuk apa?"

"Nandemonae," Tsubasa tak lantas menjelaskannya. Yang pasti ia merasa bersalah…

**Fin.**

Wkwkwkwk…*ngakak ampe kentut* Sumfah ini fanfict ke tiga gue yang sangat koplak X'D


End file.
